


Give me a Chance

by Smilely8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, First Time, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, might add some kinks, some pov changing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilely8/pseuds/Smilely8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are best friends, they do everything together but when Eren starts dating Levi starts to have these feelings she can’t explain. Eren always gets mad or annoyed when Levi is dating a guy. Levi boyfriend form 8th grade made her realize her feelings for Eren. Will it always be a one-sided love or will Eren ever figure out his true feelings for Levi.</p>
<p>*Sorry I'm not the best writing summaries*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i started writing a female Levi fanfic. Levi's personality isn't as emotionless as it always is but i hope you guys still like it.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors i do revise it before posting but sometimes i miss some.

Let me start by introducing myself, my name is Levi Ackerman, I'm 18 years old and a student in Maria High. I am not a really social girl I find it somewhat pointless but I only care about the couple of friends I have. I live alone in a one-bedroom apartment. My parents died when I was 13 years old and I inherit a good amount of money. After their death I lived with my cousin Hanji Zoe she’s sometimes really annoying but she like a sister to me. I lived with her only for a short time before I decided to live on my own. My best friend name is Eren, I have known him since kindergarten we always stick together even through middle school and high school.

 

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

We where in 6th grade sitting in a table, Eren and I where waiting for our friends when this one girl came wanting to speak to Eren. She wanted to speak privately so I decided to go buy a cookie from the school’s store. After five minutes I decided I would go back, not caring if she was finish or not. When I reach the table she was gone and Armin, Sasha, Connie, Eren, and Jean where there. They all greeted me once I sat down. I ask Eren what the girl wanted and he started to blush, Connie and Jean started teasing him but I told them to shut the fuck up. Eren started telling us that the girl who was name Emma told him she liked him and want to see if he would want to go on a date. Connie started telling Eren he had game and so on, until I ask Eren what he said to her, he told her yes.

 

After a couple of weeks Eren and Emma started dating. They would hang with us in the table or they would hang out themselves but it bothered me when they will be by themselves. I just figure it was because Eren and I were so close and I wasn't use to not being with him. I had ask Hanji why I was feeling like this and she told me that I had feelings for Eren but I shot the idea down, I only cared for Eren in a friend way so I must be because he had someone while I'm still single. I told Hanji I just needed to find myself a boyfriend and I will get this feelings I felt to leave, she just shrugged her shoulders and sighed but she was willing to help me.

 

By 7th grade Eren and Emma where still together and I was still single. I would hangout with them at times but felt like a third wheel so I avoided hanging out with just the three of us. Eren had told me when Emma and him gave each other their first kiss, those feeling that I had felt came back but I push them down. I didn't want to hear that so I tried to avoid asking and talking about Emma with Eren as much as possible, which was extremely hard with Connie and Jean constantly ask and making little jokes. By the middle of the year I had given up on finding someone until Hanji presented me to this boy named Alex. He was tall had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, had a little muscle, and light tan skin color. He was really sweet and nice he was in one of the classes with Hanji and she thought we would look good together. We exchanged numbers and started texting.

 

I would always be texting him when I had the chance we both had things in common. We both had the same music taste, we both like math, and liked walking in the park and enjoy the day. After two weeks Alex asked me out and we started dating. I hadn't told anyone other than Hanji because I knew if I told my friends they will make jokes but also because I didn't know we would be more than friends. After a week of dating I presented Alex to all my friends when we went to the movies, we all had dates accept Jean he went with a friend he met called Marco. Connie went with Sasha, Eren and Emma, and Alex and me. Emma told me Alex and I look cute together and I just smiled but couldn't hide the blush creeping on me. During that whole night Eren will just look at us with an annoyed expression. I didn't understand why but I chose to ignore it.

 

After the movies I told everyone I was going to walk with Alex and I see them at school, Connie, Sasha, and Jean started making kissy noises and saying how I just wanted time alone with my boyfriend I start to feel hot my face was like a tomato before I told them to shut up. Eren just looked mad grabbed Emma’s hand and left. I wanted to know what was wrong with him but I just ignored it. We walked for 30 minutes before Alex took me home. We where saying goodbye in front of my door when he kissed me. The kiss was gentle and sweet his lips we a little rough but I didn't mind it was my first kiss and it was special. After we broke apart he smiled to me, I smiled back and gave him another peck before going inside.

 

I texted Hanji and told her about my first kiss she called me immediately and started shouting through the phone. I told her to shut up while blushing relieved that she couldn't see me blushing, we said goodbye and I went to sleep with a smile on my face. The next day I saw Eren waiting for me in the front of the school like usual. I reach to him and he ask me why I was so happy I started telling him that I got my first kissed he looked shocked at first but then after he looked mad. I asked him what was wrong but he said nothing and walked in to school. I was confused by his actions why was he so mad? I shrugged it off and went to school. After a month I kept telling Eren we should go on a double date but he would ignore my idea. I didn't understand why though I always went to hangout with him and his girlfriend why couldn't he hangout with mine.

 

I started getting mad at him asking him why he didn't want to hangout and I finally broke him he told me he didn't like Alex. I asked him why but he said he didn't know. I was still frustrated with him, he could have told me since I first ask but he didn't if I would have known I wouldn't asked him. The next week I went to hangout with Alex I avoided Eren because I was still mad. After the week I found out Eren and Emma had broken up and that Sasha and Connie where dating. Armin was to busy with homework and studying to bother with relationships. After 2 months of dating Alex we broke up. His parents where moving out of state and long distance relationships didn't work good but we still stayed friends. I was sad when I found out I truly liked Alex but I couldn't ask his parents to stay just because I liked their son.

 

After Alex I dated two other guys but it never lasted longer than a month. Eren also dated after Emma, his relationships didn't last long either. Eren always looked annoyed when I would be with my boyfriend and didn't understand why? I was getting tired of him every time we would hangout and I would tell him I was leaving to go on a date or with my boyfriend and he will always get serious or tell me I was always leaving him to go on dates. It was really pissing me off that we went a whole month without talking.

 

I started telling Hanji how Eren was behaving and she would always tell me the same thing that Eren liked me, he was jealous of the other guys getting my attention, and that he wanted me only to be with him. I kept telling Hanji she was stupid to believe that but she just kept pestering me about the subject. When we started 8th grade Eren told us he met this girl during the summer and they started dating, she was an 8th grader like us, went to this school and that he will present her to us soon. I just felt a horrible feeling in my gut I was annoyed for the fact he had a girlfriend again. I started to mentally shake my head and Ignore this feeling I had.

 

One day while walking home with Hanji, she told me about this guy she thought was good for me. I sighed an told her I didn't want a relationship but she kept whining and bothering me to meet this guy, so I gave in so she could shut up. She was all excited talking about how he was perfect for me and shit. I agreed to let Hanji help me get ready for my date, I don't even remember when I agreed but I ignore it. She said I should wear a skirt but I told her no, she kept telling me why not, and after 30 minutes of her begging and whining I caved. I wore a sky blue v-neck,a black skirt that was an inch away from my knees , and a pair of black flats. She said I looked hot and I should wear clothes like this more often but I told her no.

 

After my date I went straight to my room where I knew Hanji was waiting for me. When I enter she asked me how it went. I immediately told her why she didn't tell me he was older than us. She started laughing like a crazy person an thought I wouldn't mind it. I stayed silent and she continue saying he's only a year older so that not so bad. I signed and agreed with her, I told her about the date an that I had fun. After a month of flirting, texting and going on dates with him he finally asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so excited Elliot had dark brown hair, had short hair, brown eyes, had some muscle, and freckles. I presented Elliot to Sasha, Connie, Armin, Jean, Marco,and Eren. They where all happy for me Connie and Jean started making fun of me saying how I liked older men, how I was done dating boys that I want a man, and how lucky I was because I will be able to go to high school parties. I just tried to hind the blush coming to my face, I told them they where stupid and we all laughed. Eren just told me he was happy for me and smiled. I knew he was forcing a smile but I didn't want to think of that.

 

All of us would hangout after school and talk about the stupidest thing we came up with. My relationship with Elliot was going really good and so was Eren’s. Elliot invited me and my friends to a party that his friend was throwing. We where all excited to be going to a high school party. Hanji forced Armin to go by stealing all his books and homework telling him he would get them back until the next day of the party. He was so devastated but agreed to come for his homework. The day of the party we headed together I was meeting Elliot that the party, Sasha was talking about that there better be good because she was hungry. When we arrived you could hear the loud music blasting, teens dancing, drinking, and talking. I spotted Elliot and went towards him he greeted me with a kiss, and told us to have fun. Sasha and Connie went straight to the kitchen to get food, Armin and Eren went to get something to drink, Hanji stayed with me talking to Elliot friends and Jean and Marco were running late.

 

We started dancing in a little group once Jean and Marco came, Hanji was grinding on Armin while Armin was blushing asking Eren to help him, Sasha and Connie were dancing not caring that people thought they where weird, while Jean and Marco disappeared. Elliot and me where grinding until he turn me to face him and we started making out. Hanji started shouting telling us to get a room. I became red as a tomato and she started laughing, she started telling us to remember to use protection and I went pale, and told her to shut up. Elliot and me were both red of embarrassment of what she said, Eren and Armin told Hanji to stop and she stop but winked at us.

 

After dancing for a while someone dropped their drink in me and Elliot took me upstairs to give me something else to wear. We went to an empty bedroom upstairs. He gave me a shirt of his and a pair of shorts of his sister. I went to the bathroom connected to the bedroom to change, I took of my shirt and jeans I put on the shorts happy that they fit and then the shirt but it was fitted big. It look like I was wearing a dress. I sighed why did I have to date someone that was 5’6 while I was 5 feet. I exited the bathroom and Elliot apologize for not having a smaller shirt, I told him it was fine. He came towards me, told me I looked cute and kissed me. The kiss first started gentle but it started getting more passionate. He sat me on top of his lap straddling him. He kept the kiss going licking me bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted he then started invading every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

 

He bit my lower lip and I gasp, he started sucking my tongue when I felt his hand on my thighs, then I broke the kiss gasping for air. He smirked and put his hands on my waist me pulled me in again to kiss. His hands where groping my ass, and I grinded my hips he let out a moan. He left my lips to kiss my neck. I had my eyes close and moaned when he kissed a sensitive area around my neck at that instant the door opened, I open my eyes too see Eren standing in the door. He saw me and he looked mad, he walked into the room and grab my arm and pulled me towards him. I grabbed my clothes and Elliot came and gave me a kiss on my forehead and said goodbye. We went downstairs and saw everyone waiting, they tease me saying that I was getting it on with my boyfriend since I'm wearing his shirt, they made jokes about me only wearing his shirt and nothing else. Eren ignored me for a few days until I confronted him. He said he didn't care what I did with my boyfriend and that he was just having problems with his girl. I wasn't sure if that was true but I didn't want to argue anymore.

 

Elliot and I were dating for 8 months I was about to graduate middle school, when he decided to break up with me. He told me he likes me but he knew I liked Eren. I told him I don't but he said that I did just by the way I look at him, talk about him, and when where together my eyes are always shining. He kissed my forehead and told me to truly be open about my feelings. That day I was sitting in my room think about everything that occurred since 6th grade and I realized I had feelings for Eren my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter thank you for the kudos. Sorry about it only said it was one chapter idk why i couldn't fix it but it's all good now. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as enjoyed writing it.

_Beep…beep….beep_ ugh my alarm was ringing I pressed top of the alarm to shut it off. I hate Monday its always so hard to wake up. I got up to get ready to go to school, I got my phone to check the time it's 6:30am. I go to my closet to see what to wear and take out my clothes. I start putting on my black skinny jeans, with a gray shirt, an oversized black hoodie, and converse. I am not your typical girl that likes to dress all cute and be all girly I like to feel comfortable on what I wear. I start to head to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast, which I end up just eating cereal. After I finish eating I go to my room and comb my hair in a ponytail because I am lazy to wear it down like I usually do. After I grab my backpack, phone, keys and lock my door and I leave my house.

I check the time on my phone and see its 7:15am I continue walking three blocks from where I lived to my best friends house. I knock on the door and his mom opens the door. “ _Good morning Ms. Jaeger.” “ Good morning Levi, you already know you could just call me Carla” she smiles too me._ I enter the house _“ Is Eren awake yet?”_ I ask her. _“ No he isn't why don't you go wake him up and I will go make something for you guys before going to school.” “ Thanks for the offer but I already ate before coming and I will go wake up Eren.” “ Alright then but if you want anything don't hesitate to ask.”_ She tells me with a smile on her face.

I go up the stairs and head to Eren’s room. Waking up Eren is like a routine to me I usually am the one that wakes him up or his mom. We walk together to school everyday and his house is on my way to school so I don't mind stopping by. I knock on the door just in case he’s awake, I get no response so I decide to enter _“Eren I am coming in say something if you’re awake.”_ No response I enter his room and see him asleep. He looks so gorgeous when he sleeps, his messy brown hair covering his eyes I decide to move them with my hand. He's so hot ugh come on Levi don't get distracted. I start to shake him, _“Eren wake up.”_ He starts to move _“ mmhm… five more minutes” “ Ugh Eren wake up where going to be late for school!”_ I pull his covers of him and I regretted it. He was sleeping shirtless I can she his chest his skin looks so soft and he has a nice tan it's truly beautiful, he’s not very muscular but he has a six pack. Oh god how I wish I can touch his abs feel every bump it sends shivers down my spine thinking about it.

_“ Ugh why did you take my warmth Levi. It was so nice in my blankets but fine I will get up.”_ He gets off his bed. I can feel my face burning, _“ Are you okay Levi your cheeks are red?” “ Y.. yeah I am just hot, I will wait for you in the kitchen.”_ I head to the door and close it, I can't believe I stutter and blushed ugh why today? Why me? Why did he not have a shirt he always does ugh I have to get myself together. I head down stairs and wait for Eren. Eren comes down the stairs eats what his mom made him and we leave his house. _“ Eren you really have to put an alarm one day we aren't going to make it on time to school.”_ I tell him with a serious tone. _“I know but I never hear them I’m sorry I promise I will try.”_ He says with his puppy face. I hate it when he gives me his puppy face I always break but I can't say no to those beautiful eyes their some greenish blueish color but if you look close you can see some gold in them their mesmerizing. _“Fine.”_ We barely make it to school we get there when the bell rings. We say our goodbyes and head to our first period.

I have history for first period with Hanji. _“Hey Levi!!” “Hey why are you so loud.” “Awww come on Levi.”_ She hugs me and lifts me up in the air. _“Put me down shit glasses! Or else I'm going to kick you so hard you are not going to recognize yourself.” “Aww.. Levi why do you have to be so mean.”_ She says with a pout face but she puts me down. We go to our seats and the teacher gives us some work to work together. _“Sooooo.. Leeeeviii, how was your morning.”_ She says wiggling her eyebrows. I start to blush remembering Eren, Hanji notices _“ OMG what happened tell me tell me come on tell me Leeeeeeviiiii!”_ She says pulling my sleeve _, “Shut up shit glasses I will tell you but don't shout.” “Yay!”_ She says with a huge smile on her face she and eyes sparkling she truly looks crazy like this. _“Ugh in the morning I went to Eren’s house and woke him up like I usually do but he wasn't wearing a shirt and I started feeling all hot I was blushing really hard.” “Omg you saw Eren half naked.” She says with a shock face. “Yes I did ugh why did this happen to me.”_ I say covering my face with both hands. _“Come on Levi don’t be shy it’s because you like Eren that's why.” “Ugh lets not talk about this in school what about after school.” “Awww bu…” “ No buts Hanji.” “Okay.”_ She says with a sad face.

 

~~~~Time skips to lunch~~~~~

 

Before going to the cafeteria I go to my locker to leave my books. When I get there Eren is waiting for me by my locker. _“Hey.” “Hi Levi want to go to lunch together?” “Yeah that sounds great let me leave my stuff.”_ We head to the cafeteria and get our food and sit on a table. Where Armin is waiting for us. _“Hi Eren. Hi Levi.”_ Says the blonde with a smile on his face. We sit down _“Hi Armin.”_ Both Eren and I say. We start to eat and that one guy with the horseface comes, what’s his name again… oh I remember it’s Jean. _“Hey Jaeger, how’s your girlfriend doing… oh wait she dump your ass.”_ He says with a smirk on his face. _“Shut the fuck up horseface go shove a dick up your ass.”_ Eren says with an angry tone. _“Aww is Jaeger getting mad.”_ Eren was about to say something when Armin speaks up, _“Jean leave Eren alone and Eren you already know Jean is just trying to get you mad just ignore him.” “Come on Armin I was just messing with him”_ Jean says. Jean sits down with us _“Anyways have you guys seen Marco?”_ I tell Jean, _“Awww Jean can’t live without his boyfriend.” “S…shut up Levi, I was just wondering,”_ he says stuttering. _“Sure whatever you say.”_

After lunch Eren and me have a free period so we went to the gym a sat down on the top the bleachers. _“Are you okay Eren you been quiet after what Jean said.”_

Eren: Yeah I’m fine its just I hate it when that horseface brings my ex.

Levi: I bet no one wants to talk about their ex, but you still haven’t told me why you guys broke up.

Eren: _sigh_ I know I haven’t but I guess we have time so the reason she broke up with me is because of….


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the updates take longer than what they take now but now that i am in school it will be harder to update i try my best to update and write during my free time but school is time consuming.

I was speechless I couldn’t understand the reason was me? There had to be some mistake? Right?  _“What do you mean **because of me**?” “I didn't mean it like it’s your fault but that’s what she told me. Ugh I’m sorry.” _ He said with an exasperated tone.  _“What else did she tell you, there has to me more than just that?”_ I said with a stern tone in my voice.  _“Le-“_ he started to whining  but I cut him of,  _“No Eren you tell me now”_ I said raising my voice to him.

_“Fine. Well she told me that it was over between us and I asked her why, but she didn't want to tell me anything she just kept saying it’s time to meet you people. I really wasn't buying it so I told her I at least deserve to know the real reason and she finally gave in._ He was silent for a moment before continuing. _Then she said that the real reason was you. I didn't understand what she meant so I told her to clarify, she continues and said that she thinks that where to close and that I have feelings for you and that I always put you before her. That when we hangout all together with friends it's like she is invisible to me, not like you that you always have my attention and couldn't continue being in a relationship like that.”_

I was looking at Eren in disbelieve, Eren liking me? I couldn't believe it. It made my heart skip a beat just hearing those words but I knew they weren't true. I know Eren doesn't see me in that way and that truly hurts my heart that he will never have those feelings. Eren taps my shoulder, _“Levi, levi, are you okay?”_ I quickly leave my thoughts and tell him, _“Yeah sorry I was just processing what  your girlfriend told you, I don't understand why she thinks that.” “That’s what I told her, we have been best friends since we where small, of course where close your like a sister to me.”_ That word hurt my heart so much it was a indescribable pain I never felt before. I felt my eyes getting hot the tears wanting to fall from my eyes. I couldn't let Eren see me like this I know he will want to know why I needed to get out of here before I broke down. _“Eren I have to go I will see you later okay bye.”_ I got up and ran away I didn't even let him reply back before I was gone.

I went to the girl’s bathroom enter a stall and at that point I lost it. I felt my tears rushing down my face. I couldn't control my emotions at that moment; I didn't care who heard me I just need to get this feeling out of me. It was consuming me, breaking me and finally I fell apart. I knew he didn't feel the same but I always had hope that just maybe he had feelings for me, but hearing that word come out of his mouth just shatter me, **_sister_**. I was finally done crying exit the stall an saw myself in the mirror, my eyes where red and puffy, my cheeks were stain with my tears and I look more pale than what I was. I was just happy I decided not to put eyeliner today or I could have it running down my face. I wet my face trying to fix my appearance before heading to my last class. I was grateful I didn't have Eren in my next class; I didn't want to see him because I knew he would know there was something wrong with me. I left the restroom to head to English.

**Eren Pov**

Levi left so suddenly I couldn't ask why? We still had a good 20 minutes left; did she felt bad about what I told her? I hope she doesn't think I blame her for my breakup, I guess I will text her later an apologize. I sat there until the bell rang to go to class, I had math ugh I hated math but at least I had Armin there so that's good. I enter class an sat down next to Armin. _“Hey Armin.” “Hey Eren. Did you study for the quiz?” “Ugh I hate quizzes I know I'm going to fail,”_ I said with an annoyed tone. _“You didn't study huh Eren.”_ I don’t respond back to Armin but with my silence I answered him. _“Good afternoon class clear your desk so we can't start the quiz.”_

School was finally over I was so happy to be done for today. I felt my phone vibrate, I checked and saw it was Levi.

**_Levi: Hey Eren I’m not going to walk home with you today sorry._ **

I was shocked we always walk together I decided to text her back.

**_Eren: Why??? Did something come up???_ **

**_Levi: Yeah Hanji want to hangout so I will be going with her_ **

**_Eren: Oh okay well have fun :) text you later bye_ **

**_Levi: okay bye_ **

With that our conversation ended. _“ Thanks for waiting Eren.” “No problem Armin.”_ We walked to Armin’s locker to get the rest of his books so he can do his homework. _“So Eren where you meeting Levi?” “I'm not walking with Levi today she is going to hangout with Hanji.” “Oh”_ the blonde said with a shocked face. _“What’s with the face Ar.?” “Sorry it's just shocking you guys aren't walking together.” “Armin”_ I protest. _“Sorry Eren it's the truth.” “ Can we not Armin.” “Fine.”_ When we are about to leave Armin’s locker Connie calls for us. _“Guys wait up.”_ He runs toward us when he reached us he was breathless. _“Hey you guys wanna hangout today where going to the café?”_ Armin tells Connie he can't because he has homework to do and leaves while I simply nod to Connie.

**Levi Pov**

I texted Eren I wasn't going to walk home today with him. I didn't want to see him and risk my emotions getting the better of me. While I’m lost in my thoughts I hear Hanji calling my name, _“Leviii!”_ She says excitedly. _“Shit glasses you’re going to make me loose my hearing.” “Come on Levi be happy were done with school for the day!”_ She says jumping up and down. _“ Yeah yeah control yourself.” “Aww Levi your no fun.”_ She says with a pout. I roll my eyes and we start walking to leave school. _“ What's wrong Levi?”_ She says in a worry tone. _“Nothing.” “Come on Levi I know something is up with you?” “Can we talk about it right now until we reach my house.” “Fine but you better tell me.”_

We walk to my apartment building to the 2nd floor to room 204. I unlock the door let Hanji in and then I enter. We take off our shoes and head to the living room. My living room has a black couch in the center with a glass coffee table, the walls are grey and the TV is on the wall. It's not much but it's livable. We barely sit when Hanji starts questioning me, _“Levi what happen?”_ I look at her and sigh I know if I don't tell her she’s not going to let it go. _“During our free period Eren told me why his ex broke up with him.”_ She nods for me to continue. _“He told me the reason was me.”_ Hanji eyes widen and jaw falls open as if she just saw a ghost. _“You?” “Yes Hanji, me.” “What's wrong with that though?” Sigh, “Well because she says were to close and she thinks he has feelings for me but he told her he only see’s me as a sister.”_ I say with a sad expression on my face. “What? That's not possible I am for sure he likes you.” “Hanji, he doesn't okay.” “Aww leave I sorry I know this hurt specially coming from Eren bu-“ “No Hanji no buts he doesn’t see like that.” I raise my voice at her. _“Levi I know you don't believe it but he does he just doesn't see it.” “No, Hanji he doesn't it's been a one-sided thing since I found out myself in 8 th grade.” “Levi I know Eren likes you and I will proof it” _she said with a determine look on her face. _“What are you going to do?”_ I asked her with a worried yet terrified tone. _“Just leave it to me Levi, I know exactly what to do”_ she says looking crazy ginning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating since the longest but i just been busy with school and haven't been able to type. i will update the next chapter sooner. thank you for your kudos it makes me so happy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

**Hanji Pov**

I left Levi’s apartment thinking of ideas how I am going to prove to her that Eren likes her. I arrive home an go straight to my room aka my lab (grins evily). I go to my mirror I have in the wall and flip it to the whiteboard behind it( every good scientist has a whiteboard). Think Hanji who are the people that gets Eren annoyed. Hmmmm I scream when I realized who it was. HORSEFACE!!!!!!! I jump all giddy and get my phone out to text that horseface to get him on board, of course with just some details nothing that would ruined my master plan( laughs like a maniac) .

**Hanji:** Hey pony boy I need to ask you to do something.

I send the message but he is taking forever to reply even though it’s only been a couple of seconds. Soon after I’ve their staring at my phone like my life depending on it, I hear it a _buzz_ and I start jumping up and down like a kid in Christmas morning.

**Jean:** Who’s this? And can you plz stop with the horse jokes

I stare at his message and laugh so hard I fall off my chair thinking how he doesn’t see the resembling of him to a horse. I wipe the tears of joy of my eyes and reply.

**Hanji:** Its me HANJI!!!!!!!

**Jean:** How did you get my number

**Hanji:** Jean come on seriously your asking me that

**Jean:** You know your right your crazy as fuck so bye

**Hanji:** Not so fast my little pony you I still have to tell you what that thing you gotta do for me

**Jean:** What makes you think I will do what you ask

**Hanji:** Because if you don’t so a freckled boy is going to find out something very interesting about a boy that has a **HUGE** crush on them. (grining ear to ear while writing this)

**Jean:** What are you talking about????

**Hanji:** I will tell Marco your feelings for him

**Jean:** What I DON’T have feelings for Marco

I put my phone in my pocket get my keys and head out my front door. Why does this horse has to make my plan harder. i walk to Jean’s house which is only 15 mins away, he’s not going to ruined my plan I have for my baby Levi’s happiness. I arrive at Jean’s house and ring the door. I get no answer so I continue ring it. I hear someone say, I’m coming relax and I already know who that voice belongs to. The next second the door opens and Jean is standing infront of the door with a shock expression.

“H—hanji what are you doing here.” “Well like you where taking forever I decided to tell you in person.” I see him clear his throat and says, “ I’m not doing nothing for you.” “ Jean do you want Marco to find out you have a CRUSH on him.” He stares at me in disbelieve. “I—I don’t have a crush on Marco,” he says looking down to hide hhis blush. “Please we both know you don’t want him to find out I say you do what I ask.” He looks scared and I give him a wide smile. “What do I have to do,” he says in a defeated tone. “ That’s more like it buttercup, well everytime your around Eren ask about Levi and at one point ask for Levi’s number and if he ask why tell him you want to ask her something.” “What no I am not doing that, fuck you Hanji.” I hate it that I have to do this (not really I’m sorry Marco for using you). “You leave me no choice.” I take out my phone and call Marco. Jean just stares wondering what I am doing. The phone rings three times and a Marco answers.

“Hello MARCO!!!!” Jean’s eyes widen and his face goes pale as if he seen a ghost. I put the phone on speaker so jean can hear. “Hi Hanji.” “Hey can we hangout I have something very important to tell you about Jean.” Jean’s eye twitches while Marco says, “ Umm, yeah sure is everything okay with Jean?” “Of course it something about some—“ Jean grabs my phone and ends the call. “Alright I believe you I do it just don’t tell him.” “ Thanks Jean I knew you would,” I give him and innocent smile and I leave his house.

**Eren Pov**

_There’s a figure standing at the corner of my bed. I can’t see them it’s to dark in my room. The figure starts to get closer to me and grabs my wrist. I try to pull away but I can’t I feel like I lost all my strength. The person gets on the bed and straddles me. I try to talk and ask who they are, to show themselves but I can’t get the words out of my mouth. They start to grind their hips down on my crotch. I want to push them off put I’m to lost to do anything. They start to kiss my neck and I let out a moan. Aha.., they start moving their hand down my chest. i finally find my voice, Who ngh.. a_ — _are aha.. you?? I feel their lips touch my ear and they hand palm my crotch and gasp. They stay silent for a while before responding, “You already know who I am.” I reliaze it’s a girl, but I don’t know who. i tell her, “No I don’t please ngh..aha… tell me y—your name.” She giggles and says,”Do you really want to know?” “Y—yes please.” “I will tell you because you ask so nicely my name is…..”_

I feel someone shaking me and the girl in my dream starts to fade. I try to reach out for them, but I can’t grab them. I grab something and pull it towards me. Their so soft, comfortable, and smell as lavender. I hug them tighter not wanting to let go but then I hear, “Eren let go of me we are going to be late.” That voice sounds familiar, that’s Levi’s voice. I open my eyes and I see Levi squirming trying to get away. I let go of her and she says, “What the hell Eren I was try waking you up and end being you human body pillow what the fuck.” “I’m sorry Levi I was havng a dream and I didin’t realize what I was doing,” I give her my best puppy eyes. “ Fine, I forgive you but what where you dreaming of?” I rub the back of my neck and laugh slightly. “ I can’t remember now.” “Whatever, just get ready so we can leave.” I get out of bed when I see Levi blushing and turn her head away. I tilt my head to the side wondering why she is blushing. “Levi what’s wrong?” “Ummm n—nothing. I wait for you downstairs.” With that she leaves my room closing the door behind her.

I stand there confused think what could have gotten Levi like that. I look down and stare in shock, this can’t happen. Why? Of all the embarrassing things why did Levi have to see that I had morning wood. “I groan and fall to my bed, this is the best morning ever,” I say sarcasticly.

Levi and I start walking to school in silence. Its somewhat awkward and I try to say something to get out of this awkwardness. “So Levi umm my mom ask if you would like to come to dinner today.” She somewhat jumps hearing my voice. Great Eren. “Ummm yeah sure where do I want for you?” “I will go and pick you up at your locker,” i smile at her. She looks at me and rolls her eyes. “Alright then.”

We get to school and we say goodbye and go our separate ways. I see Armin get things of his locker and I walk towards him. “Hey Armin.” “Good morning Eren, ready for the quiz.” “What there is a quiz ugh today is not my morning,” I saying leaning against the lockers. Armin looks at me questioning face and says, “What happened to you in the morning.” My eyes widen and I choke on my saliva. Armin pats my back and asks if I’m okay which I nod in response. I face starts to turn into a sad of crimson, remembering my morning events. “N—nothing just the quiz,” I try to say with a stern tone but fail. Why did I stutter he’s going to know that something happened. He looks at me and I avoid eye contact. “Well I gotta head to class bye Armin.” I leave him there standing before he tells me something.

I go around the corner of the hallway and bump into someone. Ugh damn today is not my day. I look up to see who I bump into and just my luck, why this early in the morning.

Jean Kirstein aka horseface.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5 like i said i was going to update this chapter sooner.

**Eren Pov**

Of all people why him, Jean looks at me and says,”Watch where you’re going Jaeger.” “Watch where you’re going horseface.” I see Jean starting to glare and I give him a grin knowing it will bother him. Jean opens his mouth but at that moment he looks behind me and he just stays frozen. I look at him confused when I am about to turn I heard Hanji say, “Hey Eren!!!,” she says screaming. She looks At Jean and grins evilly, “Hi Jean what are you up to,” she says in a high-pitched sarcastic voice. “Umm not much just walking to class,” he says nervously. I stand there completely lost, did something happen that I wasn't aware of. The bell rings and we all head to class.

I head to first period, which was being a service student. I like that class it was pretty chill I will just sit down in the office. When they gave me slips to take to classes, I got a chance to walk around the school so that was an easy A. I was siting in a table when a lady approaches me, “Good morning Eren can you take these to the proper classes.” “Good morning and yeah sure.” I get up and start to head to the first class number on the list. I reach room 108 and give the teacher the slip to give to the student. The second slip is for Armin, which is pretty funny because he has P.E. And probably he has already changed but he has to go to the office with his uniform. I head towards the field and give the teacher the slip. I stay a little longer and hear the teacher say, “Armin Alert here you go.” Armin grabs the paper looking at it speechless. I hold back a laugh and yell,”Let's go Armin.” “I’m coming hold on.” We start walking to the office. “Why Eren why me I hate P.E. but it's worst to wait in the uniform imagine if they take forever I'm going to be like this for next period,” he says whining. I look at him and laugh so hard I wipe tears from my eyes. “It's not that bad Armin, you get to show that _sexy_ body of yours,” I tease him wiggling my eyebrows. He pouts and hits my arm. “Hey!” “Stop joking around.” “Okay see you later Armin gotta finish handing this out.” “Bye Eren.”

I handout other slips when I see the last one it's makes me smile. It was for Levi. I reach Levi’s class room, I enter the room see Levi looking all bored I smile when she looks at me with a “what the fuck” face. The teacher gives Levi the slip and Levi gets up grabs her things and heads towards the door. I wait for her outside and once she gets out I bow and say, “My lady, Eren Jaeger at your service.” I hear a ‘tch’ from her and I start to laugh. “Ugh,” she says rolling her eyes. “Is something bothering you my lady.” “Yes.” “What can it be.” “Hmm how about a boy that is calling me _“my lady”_ this morning,” she says sarcastically. I laugh and she laughs with me. “It was a good one right.” “Yeah it was, I give you that my peasant.” We walk together to the office and I remind Levi to wait for me at her locker. She tells me yes she won't forget and she enters to speak to a counselor.

 ~~~~~~Time skips to lunch~~~~~

I head to our table with my lunch tray and see, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Jean, Hanji, and Levi. I sit down and greet them. Hanji starts talking to all of us, “Hey guys what are you guys doing next Friday?” We all tell her nothing and she grins ear to ear. “Well consider that night taken because you guys are going to with me,” she says practically jumping of her seat. “Where are we going,” I ask. I regretted asking after the look she had in her face. “Well my little titan if you insist we are going clubbing.” All of us at once yell, “What!” “Yes you guys heard I got someone to hook it up.” “H—how.” “Well this guy that I know like forever is the bouncer of the club and he asked me if I ever wanted to go clubbing to ask him and he will let me in.” “Who?,” Levi says questioning Hanji. “Well my little shorty, it was Mike.” “Oh Mike, I thought you said he worked in a coffee shop.” “He does in the day, so all of us have to go shopping for that club clothing on Saturday, sleepover at my house Friday.” We all groan, sleepovers at Hanji tend to get pretty wild. Last sleepover Armin ended in a dress, Jean ended wearing a horse mask while giving pony rides to everyone and I ended up giving everyone a lap dance wearing booty shorts. We all try to protest but Hanji ended up winning the argument.

Before lunch ended Jean pulled me aside, which truly shocked me because we really don’t spent time together. “What do you want Jean.” “I just wanted to ask you two questions Jaeger.” “What are these questions?” He hesitates at first but then says, “I wanted to know if you knew if Levi had a boyfriend and if I can get her number,” he says rubbing the back of his neck. I look at him speechless and can't believe what he just asked me. Does he like Levi? Why Levi? I start to get mad and put my hand into a fist. “Why you wanna know?” “Just answer the question Jaeger and give me her number.” “No I'm not answering and I'm not giving you her number.” “Why not Eren,” he says in an annoyed tone. “Because if you want to know so bad asks her yourself.” He looks at me and groans, “Fine.” I see Jean head towards Levi, and see them talk. I see Jean give Levi his phone and Levi typing and hands is phone back to him.

I start to get angrier and start to head towards them. I want to punch Jean so bad right now. I almost reach them when Armin stops me, “Eren what's wrong?” “Nothing!” “Eren you look pissed you can't lie to me so what's up.” The bell rings and I see Levi leave with Jean. I feel my blood boiled up, when I feel someone shake me. “Eren. Eren. Eren!” “What!!” I shout. Armin grabs my arm and pulls me to the field. Once we reach the field he says, “What the fuck is wrong with you,” he says seriously. My eyes widen will I look at him; Armin hardly cusses so I know he's mad. I sigh and decided to tell him why I am mad. “That's why you’re so angry Eren.” “Yes Armin.” “You know this means that your j…” I cut him off before he can finish. “No Armin I'm not jealous it's just I don't see Levi dating that stupid horseface.” “Eren that's jealousy.” “Armin it's not okay I'm just worried for her okay,” I say whining. Armin sighs and drops the subject.

 -------Time skip to after school-----

After school I wait for Levi at her locker. I see her walking towards me and I wave at her. “Hey Levi.” “Hey Eren. Do you mind if before we head to your house I stop a buy shake Hanji keeps telling me to try?” “Yeah sure I don't mind.” Levi grabs whatever books she needs and we head out to the coffee shop. While we are walking there I ask Levi what did Jean wanted and she says he wanted her number. “Did you give it to him?” “Yeah.” I can't believe she did. “Why did he want it.” “He said something about wanting to hangout.” “Oh…” we continue walking to the shop in silence.

When we reach the coffee shop I hear someone say, “Levi?” I look at the direction where the voice is coming from. I see a well-built guy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes looking towards us. I look over to Levi and she was looking at him in disbelief. I hear Levi say, “Farlan?” I guess that guy name is Farlan. In an instant I see Levi running toward him giving him a hug. I stare at them wondering how she knows him. I see him carry her while she starts to giggle. He rested his hand on her thighs really close to her ass, and I feel myself starting to get angry. He puts her down and she calls for me. I walk towards them and Levi introduces us. Levi gives Farlan her number and he says goodbye. “Who's that?,” I say irritated. “Oh, ummm… just someone old friend,” she says with a small smile. I roll my eyes seeing at the mood he put **_my_** best friend.

* * *

After getting Levi what she wanted we headed home. The walk is quiet but I can hear her phone vibrate every little while. I start to get frustrated started walking faster. We reach my house and my mom greets us at the door. “Hello Eren and Levi dinner will be ready in an hour.” “Hi mom.” “Hi Ms. Jaeger.” We go up the stairs to my room. Levi sits on the chair in my desk while I lay on my bed. “So…why are you in a bad mood,” Levi asks. “I'm not in a bad mood.” “Eren come on I know you and I can clearly tell you are in s bad mood.” I stay quiet and hear Levi walk towards the bed and poke my ribs. “Eren come on tell me.” I grab her arm and pin her on my bed. She looks at me with her eyes widen. I start tickling her and she starts laugh and telling me to stop. “E…re…n stop,” she says breathless. I get of her and look at her trying to catch her breath. “Eren you fucken bitch you know how much I hate getting tickled,” she says panting. “I didn't know,” I say with a puppy face. Levi grunts and throws a pillow at me.

My mom calls us for dinner and we head downstairs. “Hi dad.” “Hi Eren. Oh hi Levi it's so nice to see you.” “Hi Mr. Jaeger.” We all sit in the table eating our food when my dad starts talking. “Levi how have you been?” “Good and yourself.” “Good just having a lot of work.” My dad works at a hospital so he's not around much but he tries hard to be involved in my life, as a good parent should be. After we finish dinner; Levi helps my mom clear off the dishes and wash them. I could hear my mom tell Levi she doesn't have to too but she insists on helping. While their doing the dishes it started pouring outside. I hear Levi say, “Just great it starts raining once I'm gonna head home.” “Just wait a little while it might stop.” After and hour the rain hasn't stop so my mom offer Levi to sleepover even though Levi kept saying she didn't want to bother anyone my mom told her she wasn't bother anyone.

Levi decided to stay, and sleepover tonight because of the rain. “Hey Eren can I borrow some clothes so I can sleep in?” “Yeah sure here you can have a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.” “Thanks.” She grabs the clothes and heads to the guest bedroom. I hear my mom tell Levi something and then she walks towards my room and says goodnight. After I finish showering I head towards the guest bedroom. I knock at the door an hear Levi say, “Come in.” I open the door and see the room empty. “Levi?” “In the bathroom be out in a bit.” I sit in the bed when she comes out. I look at her wear my clothes, “OMG Levi you look so cute.” “Shut up Eren.” “You look so adorable with the oversize clothing sorry about that though.” “It's okay it's your fault for being so tall.” “Haha no for you being so short.” She punches me playfully in my arm. Levi truly looks cute with my shirt reaching mid-thigh and my sweats looking all baggy it's like a child. I lay on the bed when I feel something under me. I reach and pull, and oh god I wished I didn't. In my hand there is a pair of cheeky black lace panties with a tag on. I see Levi reach for them and her face blushes hard. “Y—your m..mom brought them so I can wear for tomorrow.” “Oh, well ummm goodnight.” Before she can say anything I'm out the door. I head towards my room and fall towards my bed. I groan why did I have to see that, I feel my cock starting to wake up. Ugh great now I am getting hard. I close my eyes and start imagining Levi wearing the panties. I grunt and feel my erection grow. That night I sleep dreaming of a pair of panties on a certain someone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the super late update. It's almost a whole month late. I wrote in third person st one point hopefully it's good. Next chapter is going to be long just a heads up. I will try not to update so late for the next chapter :).

**Levi Pov**

Eren leaves the room before I could say anything. I put the panties on the drawer and lay on the bed. Great Levi, why did you not put those away when you got them. I even got embarrassed when Eren’s mom brought them. She told me, “Levi, dear I brought these for you.” I was so red when I saw them. “They gave them too me but as you see there to small for me and I won't be needing them.” I thanked her and she left the room. I groan on my pillow thinking how this day was bad and how it couldn't get worse, oh but I was wrong once Eren should up. I still have to admit it was pretty good I got to see Farlan again. Farlan is a close family friend to Hanji and that's were I know him. It had been ages since I talked with him. My thoughts get disturb when my phone rings. I answer the call without looking who's the one calling me.

“Hello.” “HI LEEEEEVI,” Hanji screams through the phone. “Shit glasses you're going to make me death.” “Come on Levi I wouldn't do that,” she says whining. “Sure you wouldn't,” I say sarcastically.  “Soooooo Levi I saw Jean talking to you today,” she comments in a suggestive tone. Knowing Hanji I know that she has a grin on her face, wiggling her eyebrows at me. “Yeah what about it,” I answer uninterested. “Leviiiii please tell me the details,” she whines. “What details you talking about.” “Leevii don't be like that I saw you give him your number come on ppleeeeease,” she begs. I sigh, if I don't tell her she won't stop bothering me. “Fine, he came up to me asked for my number and I asked why and he told me he just wanted to ask me to hangout and with my number he can text me something like that, so I gave it to him.” “Hangout I see.” “Don't I see, shit glasses I don't know why he asked exactly but I know he likes Marco.” “Why do you say that,” she questions. “Because you can see it when he looks at him so that’s how I know.” “So then why you gave him your number then huh.” “Because I thought maybe I can help him get with Marco, oh guess who I saw.” “Who?” “Farlan.” “OMG!!!! Where did you see him,” she states excitedly. I pulled the phone from my ear so I won't end up death. “Today in the coffee shop you recommended.” “And what happened,” she asks. I can see Hanji now jumping on her bed. “We greet each other, he told me how ‘tall’ I got and said we should catch up.” “OMG LEVI!!!!,” she shouts. I heard a loud thud from the other side of the phone and I know Hanji fell off her bed. “What happened next,” she says eagerly. “I gave him my number and he left.” “Damn shorty, someone is on fire with all the guys,” Hanji laughs. “Shut up shit glasses goodnight.” “Night Levi.”

In the morning I wake up and don't recognize where I am, but then I remember I stayed at Eren’s. I get up and head to the bathroom. I was thinking of showering but I remember I showered last night. I head back to the bedroom and I remember I don't have nothing to wear other than what I had yesterday. The thought of using my dirty clothes made me cringe. I hear a knock at the door and I go answer it. I see Eren’s mom outside my door, “Good morning Levi I brought you a couple of clothes options for you to wear.” “Good morning and thank you.” I grab the clothes from her, “Breakfast will be ready soon so I go wake up Eren and so you can change,” she smiles and leaves. I closed the door and put the clothes at the bed to see what Eren’s mom gave me. One choice is a black skirt with a light blue long sleeve and sheer tights, second choice is a pink dress, and the third choice is a red shirt with black jeans. I eliminate the idea of wearing a pink dress and leave the other two options. I put on my clean new panties and get the jeans to see if they fit. I get disappointed that fit me a little too long and it makes me look shorter. Damn my height. I ended up wearing the skirt even though it's mid-thigh at least I have tights under. I grab the blue shirt as I am pleased it fits.

Then I fix my hair, I split it two three with the back having most of it. I pin the two smaller parts behind my head overlapping with bobby pins. I look at the mirror not believing how good I look. I start heading downstairs to go eat breakfast. When I reach the kitchen Eren is already there. He turns towards me and almost choked on his eggs. “L—le… Hot.” I stare at him with my eyes widen. “W—what?” Eren blushed once he realizes what he says, “Oh I—I mean umm that eggs are hot, umm you look nice,” he says nervously looking everywhere accept me. “Thanks.” We quietly eat breakfast and head out to school.

**Eren Pov**

Fuck. I can't believe how good Levi looks. I know how gorgeous she is but she nearly gave me a heart attack. She looks so hot dress like that, my little friend down there started to wake up. I tried thinking of other things to distract me because I don't want a boner in the kitchen table. I felt so embarrassed after it actually told her how hot she look. I mentally face palmed myself. I started think of yesterday night and the panty incident, which did not help my boner from going down knowing that she is probably wearing them. ‘No Eren she your best friend, you can’t think of her like that’ ‘oh but you want to, imagine yourself on top of her while she moans your name when you send her….’ No Eren, don't think that damn you conscious. Levi is just a friend, a friend you can’t lose. After finishing I don't know how I manage to get my dick to down but I'm so grateful.

**Third Person**

Levi and Eren walk to school, where Eren is talking about how he is afraid of the sleepover. Levi agrees with him. “Hanji has a plan up her sleeve and I know it's not going to be good,” Levi says. “I agree with you knowing Hanji anything is possible,” the boy says with a worry look. The rest of the day goes by with Hanji telling Levi how good she looks. Levi getting guys talking to her asking her out on dates and Eren nearly exploding of anger with Armin behind him not letting him do anything stupid.

The rest of the week goes by with Jean asking Eren about Levi love’s life and with Levi texting Farlan non-stop and inviting him to the club were there going next Friday. Eren goes on a couple dates with girls but doesn't really pay attention to them. Most of the dates consist of them going out making out, the girl ends on top of Eren trying to lead them to have sex, and ending with Eren rejecting them because he knows that’s all they want. Next week comes along really quickly, the day everyone's been avoiding comes Hanji’s sleepover. Eren is at Armin’s waiting for his blonde friend to get his things. “Eren I'm scared,” says the blonde boy. “About what,” Eren questions. “About Hanji’s sleepover, they always get out of control where everyone does something embarrassing,” Armin says shaking his head like he's remembering something terrifying. “I know Ar, but what can we do. But I forgot what was the thing she made you do?” Armin tenses up. “W—well she made me dress like a girl and go to the store with a sign saying ‘Spank me I been a naughty girl’ it was horrible Eren my ass hurt for days,” Armin says with his face full of terror. “Omg Armin I remember now, at least we all went with you than by yourself, I will try to get her not teased you bad.” “Thanks Eren,” Armin says sounding relieve.

Everyone went to Hanji’s house ready to shit his or her pants. Hanji greets them all with her over cheered voice. They all eat together talking about how fun it's going to be at the club and what ideas they have on what to wear. Hanji decides to say they should go shopping today better than tomorrow. Everyone agrees but before Hanji says they should play a game. Everyone looks scared at the crazy girl in front of them. Hanji tells everyone has to write down something in a paper for someone else to do and then we all pick and we have to do it. We all write down what we want and pick our decisions.

**Jean:** Has to tell at least 10 people that he's in a relationship with Marco and give Marco a kiss every time he tells someone. Levi wrote this one wanting Jean to get it and when he did she grin knowingly.

**Marco:** Has to ask 5 girls if their Netflix and chill.

**Connie:** Has to ask 5 guys for their number.

**Sasha:** Has to pinch the butt of a boy and a girl.

**Eren:** Has to ask 3 guys if they want to watch porn with him.

**Levi:** Has to ask 5 employees if they’re her daddy.

**Hanji:** Has to Bow to every stranger and say “it was an honor to meet you, my lord and master.”

Last one was Armin when the boy saw the handwriting and what it said he went pale. Armin knew luck was not on his side with him getting what Hanji wrote.

**Armin:** Wear a crop top with fake breast and short skirt wearing sexy girl panties and kiss 5 guys while directing their hands to your ass.

Mostly everyone was staring at Armin with a look saying, ‘sorry’ with Hanji laughing so hard she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. “Omg Armin I didn't think it will be you to get that one I was hoping for one of the other boys to get it but it was you,” Hanji says trying to catch her breath. “Hanji I'm not doing this,” Armin protest. “Armin you have to if you want just 3 guys,” Hanji whines. It goes on for a while at the end Armin ends up agreeing.

At the mall Jean got some dirty looks for his “relationship”, Marco got most of the girls to say yes to Netflix and chill, probably because he is so nice. Connie almost got punched my 3 guys but got 5 numbers at the end. Sasha got a dirty look from the girl and the number from the guy, and Connie got mad because his girlfriend got hit on. Eren got called “weirdo, you're sick dude, and what the fuck is wrong with you” but still he got his dare over with. Levi asked for her daddy and her “daddies” gave her their numbers and a wink. Eren was not pleased with this for the fact those guys look like they were undressing Levi with there eyes. Eren tried to ignore it but it was somewhat hard. Hanji got weird looks and some people laughed but she looked like she was having too much fun with her dare. Armin dress as a girl, asked 3 guys for a kiss and move their hands to his ass. Let's just say 2 of those guys really had a huge make out sessions with Armin where there hand went under his skirt to grope his ass. One of them even spanked him and gave Armin his number so he can fuck that pretty little ass of his. We all laughed when Armin came and told us because they guy had some ass fetish.

After shopping for clothes we all went back to Hanji’s. Where we ended playing spin the bottle and revealing secrets. Mostly everyone went to sleep but Armin, Hanji, Levi, and Eren were still playing. Levi regretted playing after for the fact that at one point Eren found out that she likes him. Eren grabbed Levi by wrist and walked her out to backyard. “L..Levi you like me.” Levi looked at the ground not meeting Eren’s eyes. “Ummm n-no I mean yes but it's more of a crush so don't worry about it,” Levi whispers. They stay there silently only hearing the night creatures. Levi spoke up after what seemed ages, “Eren how do you feel about me, hypothetically speaking,” Levi questions. “Well friendship, you’re my best friend I don't want to ruined this relationship ever.” Levi feels a pain right in her chest, she already knew her feelings weren't reciprocated but rejection still hurt. “Yeah same here Eren,” Levi says in a sad tone. After a while the four of them go to sleep, hoping tomorrow is a better day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m truly sorry for not updating for so long. I truly have no excuses for not updating. I just keep putting it off I’m a horrible author. Thanks to the ones that are still reading this and waited for this update. I hope it doesn’t disappoints you. it is a long chapter it was 8 and a little of the 9th page in word. hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Song: Thinking about you By: Calvin Harris feat. Ayah Marar

**Third Person**

Hanji woke up everyone at 11 in the morning. Everyone was half awake in the living room when Hanji started talking. "Good morning everyone!," Hanji says enthusiastically. Everyone gets scared  that Eren falls of the couch. "Hanji why are you so loud in the morning," Eren states. "Haha oh Eren it's not even that early," Hanji cheerfully says. "Get to the point hanji. Why did you wake us up," Levi says impatiently. "Oh yes, because I have nothing to eat so I thought we can go eat out or get some take-out." Everyone discusses what they want at the end they decided to go out and eat.

Everyone goes back to their room and change. Hanji borrows her parents mini van so they can all fit. Hanji is in the driver’s seat with Marco next to her, behind is Connie and Sasha, and behind them is Jean, Armin, Eren, and Levi. Even though Armin has a somewhat feminine body they still fit kind of tight. “Armin get on Jean’s or Eren’s lap,” Levi demands. “Why me,” Armin whines. Levi gives Armin a glare and that’s all he needs to hop on Jean’s lap. “Hey why didn’t you pick Jaeger’s lap,” Jean response. Armin blushed, “Sorry I did it without thinking.” Jean shakes his head saying it’s okay.

They reach a little diner, even though it's pretty small the food is delicious. They all get out the car and walk towards the entrance. They go and sit on a booth towards the back of the diner. Before they sit Jean taps Levi's shoulder, leaning close to her ear and whispers, "Can I talk with you." Levi just nods and grabs Jean's arm towards a table where they can speak privately. Eren watches as Jean whispered something to Levi and watches her grab his arm. He felt himself starting to irritated, he hated the fact that Jean keeps talking to Levi a lot and texting her all the time. He remembered once when they were hanging out; that she had to leave early and when he asked why, she said she was meeting Jean and she will see him later. Eren leaves his thoughts when Hanji started talking, "I wonder what Jean and Levi are talking about. I see them talking a lot now," Hanji said with a wink. "I thought Jean had a thing for Marco," Connie and Sasha shouted at the same time. Marco nervously comments, "We are just best friends.” "Well she has a tuffy to pick now with Farlan in the picture too, they seem pretty comfortable with each other," Hanji added raising her eyebrow. Eren was pass annoyed and frustrated talking about Levi admirers. Eren hated the fact how Levi will blush and be so nervous around Farlan, she never was like that, he truly hated the guy.

Jean and Levi sat on the table. Levi didn't even waste a second when they sat to question Jean. "What did you wanted to talk about horseface." Jean rolled his eyes to his nickname, he really didn't see why they called him like that. "W...well I umm I wanted to see if you can help me with Marco," Jean stated rubbing the back of his neck. Levi stared at him, she always knew Jean had a thing for Marco. "About time you fucken realized, but I will help you. I hate Hanji asking me about you and I, so thats better than having her ask." Jean let out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding in. "Just leave it to me and please don't question anything I do, if I see you questioning it I will stop helping you and let you figure it out," Levi said sternly. Jean just nodded and both headed to their group.

After they finished eating Levi arranged for Marco to sit with them in the back. When Marco tried to hesitate Levi gave him a "don't fuck with me glare" which had Marco fidgeting while walking to the van. Once they were by the car, Levi told Eren to sit next to the window, which Eren didn't question. Marco was about to sit between Jean and Eren when Levi spoke up, "What do you think you’re doing?" Marco looked at Levi, "G..going to sit down." Levi raised her eyebrow at Marco "I can see that but your are sitting on Jeans laps I am sitting on that seat." Jean and Marco's eyes widen, but Marco didn't hesitate and place himself right on Jean's lap. Jean went pale he didn't know where to put his hands. He could feel the heat coming from Marco, trying his best not to pop a boner. With everyone sitting down, Hanji drove back to her house. It was hard already having Marco so close to him, it didn't make it any easier with Hanji going through all these bumps. Jean could feel Marco jumping up and down in his crotch. Both boys cheeks were crimson and when Jean saw Hanji through the mirror he knew it was not a coincidence. Hanji mouthed, good luck with a wink. When they finally arrived to the house Jean was so thankful to reach their destination without a boner.

**~~~~~~~Time skip couple of hours ~~~~~~~**

Hanji told everyone, girls get ready upstairs and guys downstairs. All the girls went up while the guys stay downstairs.

When everyone was done they met in the living room. They all stared at each other in awe seeing how they all cleaned up well. Connie was wearing black jeans, with a wine button down shirt, and black dress shoes. Marco was wearing a white button down shirt, with a black vest, navy jeans, and black dress shoes. Jean was wearing a tight fitted grey shirt, black jeans, and black dress shoes. Armin was wearing a blue button down shirt, a black vest, grey jeans, and black dress shoes. Eren was wearing a forest green button down shirt, black fitted jeans, and black dress shoes. Sasha was wearing an ivory lace short sleeve crop top, a wine skater skirt, sheer tights, and black booties. Hanji was wearing black with coral dress long in the back and short in the front, it was was cut on each side of her stomach forming triangles, and black suede wedges. Levi was wearing a black strapless skater dress with three sheer lines on her midsection, and black booties.

Hanji suggested they take über to the club so they won't have to worry about driving. They were a bit unsure, but Hanji convince them that they don't have to worry about parking. They ordered their driver and headed to club Rose. "When we get there let me do the talking so we can get in," Hanji states. No one oppose to this because she was the only one that could get them in without waiting outside. Once they arrived you could hear the music from the sidewalk, there was a line outside the door waiting to enter the club. They approach the door, Hanji spoke up, "Hey Mike." "Hey Hanji you’re looking hot," Mike said eyeing her. Hanji just laughed and thanked him. "Can I see all your right hand so I can stamp it," Mike asked. Everyone let Mike stamp their hand, with that Mike let them in.

When you enter the club you see the bar to your left. It has a  glass looking counter top with light under it. If you continue walking there were white lounge chairs with tables to hang out. There also where silver tables where you could stand around in. Towards the back their were the VIP sitting area. In the VIP area the seats where black leather booths and separate tables with its private bar. In the center of the club was the dance floor. You could feel the body heat the more you enter the club. You could see people flirting, chatting, dancing, and practically having sex on the dance floor.

They follow Hanji the the VIP section. They were all worried they will get kicked out or not permitted but Hanji guarantee them they can be there, she had ask Mike for that favor. Once they reached their booth Hanji disappeared. Connie,Sasha, Jean and Marco all headed to the dance floor. Armin, Eren, and Levi stayed sitting. Armin lean to Eren and whispered, "Don't you think Levi looks good." Eren couldn't keep his eyes off Levi. He knew she was gorgeous but when he saw her he was speechless. Eren nodded to Armin. A girl came and asked Eren too dance which he accepted leaving Levi and Armin being the only ones sitting. Levi could feel herself feeling annoyed seeing the girl come towards Eren. Levi could see how the girl was dancing seductively grinding her ass on Eren’s crotch. Levi rolled her eyes not wanting to see that.

After 30mins Hanji appeared with Farlan, Mike, and a bottle of vodka. "Guess who I found," Hanji shouted. Farlan was wearing a black shirt, with denim jeans, and black shoes. Farlan sat next to Levi leaning closer to her. "You look really gorgeous Levi," Farlan whispered. Levi smirked and leaned closer to Farlan, "You don't look bad yourself," Levi whispered to Farlan. Farlan chuckled with a smirk on his face. The group came back to the table. Eren saw how close Farlan was to Levi and rolled his eyes. Eren had forgotten he was coming. "Everyone let's take shots," Hanji shouted filling their shots cups.. One, two, three shots and everyone could feel the burning of the alcohol. Everyone ended in the dance floor accept Connie and Sasha who were having a make out session in the booth. Jean and Marco were dirty dancing, Armin was dancing with a guy, Hanji was dancing with Mike, Eren with a girl, and Levi with Farlan.

Hanji, Levi, and Mike kept doing shots. Levi really didn't feel like drinking but after seeing a girl practically dry humping Eren she said fuck it. Hanji and Levi drank shots of vodka, tequila, and at one point Levi didn't even know how Hanji got them margaritas. Levi was having fun dancing with Farlan. Levi started grinding on Farlan, swaying her hips side to side. Farlan placed his hands on Levi's hips moving to her moves. Farlan flips Levi wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey let's go get a another drink," Farlan asks. Levi nods leading them to their table. Eren kept eyeing Levi dancing with Farlan and starts to feel his anger building up. He can stand how Farlan touches Levi like she was his. Eren sees them leave and starts to panic what if they leave the club, Eren leaves the dance floor following behind them.

Farlan and Levi reach the table, the take a shot of tequila. Farlan sits but continues having his arms around Levi's waist. "I see you have a lot of admirers today," Farlan states. Levi smirks leaning but loses her balance and ends up on Farlan laps, he places one of his hand to Levi's leg. "What makes you say that," Levi questions. "Well they are devouring you with their eyes. I bet they would like to take you home tonight," Farlan comments. "Well they can see but they can't touch," Levi replies with a smirk. Eren gets to the table and he freezes on what he sees. Eren takes a shot and taps Levi on her shoulder.

Levi turns and sees Eren. She is confused at first but dismisses it. Levi stands, "What happen," she questions. "I was wondering if you will like to dance with me," Eren replies nervously. Levi thinks for a while, why would he want to dance with her if he has all those girls all over him. Levi takes a shot an nods to Eren. Eren leads them back to the dance floor. They dance too a couple of songs. After the current song is finishing playing Levi is about to leave when Eren tells her, "One last song," he pleads. Eren gives Levi his best puppy eyes, sighing Levi agrees.

As the first verses of the song start to play Levi starts  swaying her hips side to side. Eren follows her every move like she was the only one in the room.

_If I told you, that this couldn't get better baby_ _  
_ _And your heartbeat, it lets me know you feel the same_

_I can hold you, keep you safe until you fall asleep_ _  
_ _Never worried, 'cause I can give you what you need_

Levi slowly makes her way towards Eren, wrapping her arms around him, automatically he places his hands around her hips.

_Now everything I do, is all for loving you_

_It's not something that we're used to_ _  
_ _No other way to say, I need you every day_

Levi continues swaying side to side, pressing herself closer to Eren. Levi flips herself, her back press against Eren’s chest, dropping down to the floor and bringing herself up by rolling her ass on Eren's crotch creating some friction.

_And now I'm gonna change my ways_

_And it's a part of you, I never wanna lose_   
_I'll do anything you want me to_   
_Like any other day, I know I'll find a way_   
And if ever I'm alone you'll say   
  
Levi smirks at hearing Eren groan.

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
  
Levi continues grinding on Eren, making Eren groan every time she rolls her hips against him.

_In a moment, I know that everything could change_

_And I know that, my life would never be the same_   
_Your the only one that's making sense to me_   
_When I close my eyes, your the one, I see_   
_There's no other way I could ever be_   
_Without you babe_   


Eren presses Levi closer to him if that’s even possible, leaning to her ear and whispers

_Now everything I do, is all for loving you_

_It's not something that we're used to_   
_No other way to say, I need you everyday_   
_And now I'm gonna change my ways_   
_And it's a part of you, I never wanna lose_   
_I'll do anything you want me to_   
_Like any other day, I know I'll find a way_   
_And if ever I'm alone you'll say_   
  
_I'll be thinking about you_   


Levi shivers at Eren’s hot breath whispering next to her ear. Turning to face him, they stare at each other not paying attention to their surroundings. They start leaning closer to each other until their noses are touching. Levi doesn't know what gave her the courage to do what she did next, maybe it’s the alcohol but it doesn’t matter right now she leans close the gap connecting their lips.

_I'll be thinking about you_

_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_   
_I'll be thinking about you_ _  
_ I'll be thinking about you

Their kiss is full of passion and want. Eren licks Levi's bottom lip asking for entrance. Levi gasp at what Eren did, using this Eren darts his tongue tasting every inch of Levi's mouth. Levi moans as she feels Eren's tongue. Their tongues dance together in sync, Levi can feel herself running out of breath but doesn’t want to stop tasting Eren. They break the kiss panting trying to catch their breath.

They head towards the exit not caring about their friends only thinking about how they want to be together. They get a cab to Levi's apartment. On their way to Levi's apartment they connected their lips again in a sloppy kiss not caring for the cab driver, the only thing that matters is that they need each other. Once they reach their destination Eren pays the driver and they head towards Levi's floor. Reaching Levi’s door she opens it and both enter. Once the door is close Eren pins Levi and the door and connect their lips.

Levi gasp on Eren's actions and Eren thrusts his tongue in Levi mouth. Levi follows Eren making the kiss deeper. Eren starts sucking on  Levi’s tongue which cause Levi to moan. Levi bites Eren bottom lip making Eren groan in pleasure. They separate so they can breathe. _"E-e..ern,"_ Levi pants. Levi drags Eren towards the living room, pushing Eren on the couch, _"Le.."_ Levi cuts him off by straddling Eren and starts kiss his jawline. _"Ngh...Levi,"_ Eren moans. Levi makes her way down to Eren’s neck kissing, and nibbles on the skin. _"Aha...ngh."_ Levi smirks against Eren's neck happy she found his sweet spot. Levi starts sucking hard against Eren’s sweet spot while grinding her hips on Eren’s crotch. Eren moans on the friction he gets from Levi.

 

He tries flipping them but Eren loses his balance and both fall to the floor. They stare at each other and start laughing. Eren stands helping Levi off the floor. “Good way on being sexy jaeger,” Levi comments sarcastically. Levi yelps when Eren throws her over his shoulder. Eren chuckles at the cute noise Levi does. Eren heads towards Levi's bedroom. Levi wiggles trying to get Eren to put her down, but all Eren does is chuckle and lightly spank Levi’s ass. They enter the room and Eren walks towards the bed dropping Levi on it. Levi seductively tells Eren to “come here” with her finger. Eren gets on top on Levi crashing their lips. Levi wraps her arms around Eren's neck bringing him closer, gently pulling on Eren's hair. He whimpers at Levi pulling his hair, using this she starts invading Eren's mouth with her tongue. Both fight for dominance but at the end Levi won by thrusting her hips up giving Eren’s erection the friction he desperately needs.

They break away to catch their breath, a strip of saliva connecting them. They look into each other eyes seeing them full of lust. Levi flips them over straddling Eren, grinding her hips, she starts giving Eren little kisses from his jawline down to his neck. She starts sucking and nibbling at the skin biting him then licking it to sooth were she bit. “Le….vi,” Eren says breathless.

Eren starts kissing down to Levi's neck, as Levi bites back a moan. Eren smirks at how Levi is trying to cover her moan. Eren caresses Levi's knee slowly moving higher to fondle with her left breast. Levi shivers at Eren's touch. _"E-ern."_ Levi brings her hands to the bottom of Eren's shirt, lifting it off with some of his help. Levi extends her hand and caresses Eren's chest down to his abs wrapping one her fingers on one of Eren's belt loops. Levi slowly starts palming Eren through his pants earning a groan for him. Levi moves down between his legs and she starts to unbutton Eren’s jeans, pulling his zipper down. Levi looks up to see Eren staring at her. “What,” Levi says. “You are so sexy,” Eren says. Levi starts pulling Eren’s pants down leaving him in his tight boxers. “I see someone is happy to see me,” she giggles while lightly tracing Eren’s erection through his boxers. Eren groans grabbing Levi hand bringing her closer.

Eren moves his hands to the Levi's back finding the zipper to Levi's dress. Eren slowly starts pulling the zipper down until it's limit. Then he grabs the bottom of the dress, pulling it up off Levi and throws it to the floor, leaving her with a black lace bra and cheeky black panties. Eren admires Levi’s body and groans feeling his cock dripping pre-cum already. Eren flips their position and cups Levi's breast kissing her neck. Eren sucks on Levi's neck, knowing there's going to be a mark there tomorrow. Eren kiss, sucks, and nibbles lower reaching Levi's collarbones. _"Ngh...aha..Eren."_  Eren unhooks Levi's bra, bring his mouth to one of her nipples sucking on it lightly while using his hand on the other breast. Eren starts rubbing Levi on top of her panties. _"L..evi you're so wet already."_   _"ngh,"_ Levi whimpers. Eren sucks on her other nipple biting it a little. He reaches the top of Levi's panties pulling them down.  Eren starts rubs Levi's pussy, making Levi shiver at contact. Eren continues rubbing Levi pussy playing with her wetness getting his finger all wet. _"Levi you're so wet,"_ he whispers inserting  one finger inside her. Eren moves his thumb  rubbing Levi's clit. _"Ngh..aha."_  Eren continues thrusting his finger adding a second one. Levi starts moaning of pleasure feeling her clit stimulated. _"E...ern..aha."_  Eren removes his fingers and Levi whimpers. Eren brings his mouth to Levi's pussy, he flicks his tongue on her clit making her tremble.

 

Eren brings a hand in to help him, while he fingers her pussy he starts sucking on her clit. Levi grabs Eren's by his hair, holding him in place as she loses herself in pleasure. Levi starts trembling feeling and urge to pee. _"E..eren stop,"_ she says trying to close her legs _._ Eren moves to hold her legs open feeling her coming closer to her orgasm, he continues sucking on her clit feeling her tremble. Eren feels Levi orgasm coming but continues sucking her juices, rubbing, and sucking on her clit. Levi reaches her peak screaming Eren's name.

_"E...eren,"_ Levi pants. Levi’s body shudders at her post orgasm and over stimulated clit. Eren moans against her drinking all her cum off her. Levi feels herself lost in pleasure, _"Eren EREN!!! I..I’m  co..ming."_ Eren sucks hard and rubs his with her fingers. Levi gets her second orgasm and Eren drinks her juices. He sits licking his lips getting anything he left behind. _"You taste so good Levi, you're so addicting."_ Trying to catch her breath, Levi then starts massaging the bulge in his boxers, Eren groans at the feeling. _"Are you going to take your boxers off or are you not planning on fucking me,"_ Levi says breathless.

Eren immediately pulls his boxers off in one move. Levi stares at Eren's cock in shock. ‘Eren is a pretty good size and he’s thick, he's probably 7 or 8 inches,’ she thought. Levi wraps her hand around Eren's cock and strokes it slowly. _"Ngh...Levi."_ Levi starts stroking a bit fast, rubbing her thumb on the slit of the head. Eren moans at the sensation. _"Ngh..aha..ngh...le..vi."_ Eren stops Levi's hand. “Condoms are on the top drawer,” Levi points to the nightstand next to her bed. Eren goes and grabs for the condom, opens it and rolls it on. Eren positions himself between Levi's legs pressing his cock head over Levi's entrance. She tenses at the feeling of Eren's cock. Eren leans and kisses Levi lips to relax her. Eren starts pushing the head inside, _"Gosh Levi you're so tight."_ He slowly push in getting deeper inside her. Levi whimpers at the feeling of being stretch. She starts getting tears at the corner of her eyes.

Eren looks at Levi and stops pushing in, _"Levi are you okay? Do you want me to stop,"_ Eren worriedly ask. _"No, it's fine Eren,"_ Levi informs him. Once Eren is all the way in, he moans feeling Levi's wall clench around his dick, feeling her warmth knowing he is not going to last long. Eren waits a while for her to get use to it, she nods to him and he  starts moving slowly in and out. _"Aha..Levi you feel so good." "Ngh..eren."_  Eren moves Levi's hips up while she wraps her legs around his hips. Eren starts picking up the pace thrusting a little faster in her, Levi moans feeling Eren so deep in her. Eren tries angling to find Levi's g-spot, _"Er..aha right there."_ Eren keeps hitting her g-spot with every thrust. _"Faster Eren,"_ Levi moans. Eren start thrusting faster, _"le..vi ngh..so good."_   _"Eren I..I'm so close." "Me too..ngh."_ He starts going faster, kissing her neck and nibbling her collarbone. _"I..I'm c..coming EREN."_ Eren feels Levi tighten around him and at that instant he loses himself, _"L..LEVI."_ Both orgasm lost in their bliss. Eren continues thrusting riding their orgasms, both panting Eren takes off the condom tying the top and throws to the trash. He lays next to Levi, she gets closer to him and rest her head on his chest. Eren wraps an arm around Levi's feeling their eyelids grow heavier, both fall into a deep sleep.

**Eren Pov**

I feel something warm next to me, I open my eyes and see the sheets have some blood on it. I realizes the room looks familiar, I look at the body next to me to see Levi sound asleep.

I start remembering what happened last night, going clubbing, drinking, dancing, Levi and Farlan, dancing with Levi, and taking Levi's virginity.  

_"No, no I..I mess up big time."_


End file.
